Wing Span
Wing Span is an outgoing, friendly hornbill, and the dreamer of the group. He's also an enthusiastic, amateur inventor, who is forever building strange devices that never actually work in the way he originally intended. Although he's a little scatty, it doesn't stop this optimistic bird from creating evermore hair-brained contraptions to aid him and his friends in their security work. Wings is the shortest, stockiest member of the team, and like his friends, he's a kung Fu expert, Wing uses his gadget-packed wooden staff to make up for his lack of height and maneuverability. His girlfriend was Pandora. Appearance Wing span os a White chick with blue eyes, Yellow Antena, abd Blue Glasses Relationship Friends Chuck Adoodledoo Chuck is Wing's best friend, and their history of meeting each other is unknown. He is always on Chuck's side of heroism. In the episode "The Lucky Stone" it is shown that he isn't interested in fighting. Instead, he is interested in books and inventions. He also told Chuck that the stone Dee stole was somewhat ironic; if the legend said that it gives luck, it doesn't. Instead, it was a cursed stone that caused a snowstorm and a giant snowball to land on The Ducks. He is also shown that he is scared of horror movies in the episode "The Bat Vampire". In the episode "The Video Game", it was also shown that he wanted to help his friends, especially Chuck when he is trapped inside a video game Dr. Mingo created. Wing is also shown that he is accident-prone in "The Incredible Shrinking Chicken". He accidentally shrank Chuck with his new shrinking ray, and he felt guilty about it. When he found Chuck stuck on a web, he freed him and told that Dr. Mingo thinks he is impossible to be defeated when Chuck is at tiny size. When he accidentally set Chuck on fire, he lost him again and he never noticed that Chuck was stuck on his ice cream. "The Baby From Outer Space" also shows Wing's accidental-prone personality. When he invents a special hovering motor, he starts to cause some chaos at Rocky Perch Island, like flying away some hung clothes, almost bumping into a disabled woman, stealing ice cream from a cop, and bumping into a small, babysized UFO. The baby inside the UFO has a slight dislike to Wing, and he zaps him with his small baby toy. It is also shown in "Combat in Death Valley" that he knows that Chuck has a crush on Flick. Although he is a smart inventor, he may act somewhat ditsy and stupid, like he didn't know that the monitor's screen in their office was upside-down. He is also distracted while driving in the episode "The Alien". The said episode also shows that Chuck tended to know what happened to Wing after he is hypnotized by The Alien. Flick Wing is good friends with Flick, and their meeting with each other is unknown. He is aware that Chuck likes her for some reason, and Flick is always caring for him. In the episode "Chuck vs. Oxidus", it was shown that Flick sometimes gets annoyed by Wing's inventions. In "The Double", it was also shown that he and Flick teamed up to frame Chuck in jail. At the part where Dee is announced a "hero" to Rocky Perch Island, the two were seen walking the streets and talking about Dee being the "real hero" in the city. He is also seen with Flick riding in his helicopter in "The Return of the Sinister Empire". In "Scrambled Egg", he and Flick are shown to have a sibling-like relationship, as seen when they are hypnotized by Dee's hypnotizing ray, they mimic a train and a race car (that's what siblings do) and race to the street lights. However, when they are snapped out of their while doing that and crushed to the street lights. Enemies Dee Dee is an enemy of Wing and his friends, and Wing generally produces technology built to help him to try and fend off Dee and his minions. Don As Don is a minion of Dee, he is also an enemy of Wing. Dex Dex is another minion of Dee, so he is also an enemy of Wing. Episodes * Flick's Birthday Bash (mentioned) * The Great Playground Rescue * The School * Christmas Gingerbread House * Fairy Tales: Sleeping Beauty * Spy Squad * The Legend of 100 Breakfasts * Home Alone * Fairy Tales: Cinderella * Fairy Tales: Little Red Riding Hood * The School * The Field Trip * Science Ingredients * Wing Runs Away Best Friends * Chuck Adoodledoo * Flick Feathers Relatives Mr and Mrs. Span They were the parents of Wing. He sees his parents so good. Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters